The dance
by karmen230
Summary: L decides that he will do a end of term dance at Wammy's. melloXnear and no I don't own death note. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Dance

It was a cold december night. The next week would be the last week of the winter term classes in Wammy's house and the last day there had to be an activity. L had only that idea in his head "What can I do so the children can have a good time?" He thought. Every year L was in the same situation. And each year L didn't know what to do so the children weren't bored."Watari!" L yelled. "What do you want sir?" Watari said this as he appeared immediately at the room where Ryuuzaki was sitting. "What could I do for the children tomorrow, I have been thinking about it for years and I still don't know what to do" Ryuuzaki said with his eyes fixed in the cookie he was about to eat.

The last day of each term L was supposed to do an activity for the children of Wammy's House. The problem was that L couldn't think of anything to do. "Watari, what could I do tomorrow in Wammy's" L asked again. "I remember that once when I was still a kid and in Wammy's House the current L of the time decided to make a dance. It didn't go on as expected then. But you could do a Victorian-based dance with masks and clothes like the ones that were used then I'm sure that the dance would be quite enjoyable" Watari said looking at L. "Yes! That's it!" Ryusaki said nervous from excitement "I will do that. Thanks Watari! Call Roger immediately communicating him what to do so the dance is ready tomorrow" "Yes sir" Watari said before turning around and leaving the room with a small smile he had managed to hide from L.

Watari went to the room with the computers and called Roger. "Roger, I'm Watari, and L has finally decided what he will do. You have to prepare a Victorian-based masked dance. It has to be like the dances of those times." "Okay Watari" Roger said.

Lots of boys and girls were gathering around an announcement that had been put up by Roger few seconds before. "Wow what's this! So in five days time there will be a masked dance! And we have to get Victorian-like clothes!" Someone shouted. Near looked at the other boys and girls from the floor, were he was sitting doing another puzzle. People were shouting, too much for his liking. It was unbearable to be in the playroom right now and it was impossible for him to try and do his favorite puzzle, the one that was complete white and had an L in its top right corner. As he got up he passed behind the other boys and girls. He saw an announcement that had in big black letters "Masked Victorian dance this Friday" Near read while his bored look suddenly changed into a surprised look. "What? How did L think of this?"

Mello was in his way to the playroom with Matt to bother Near when he saw his rival looking at an announcement with a surprised eyes. "What?" He said before running to where Near was leaving Matt behind for few seconds. "Near, what happens? It just isn't normal to see you with that face!" Mello said to Near. Near returned to his normal boring-looking before looking at Mello and answering his question "There will be a masked Victorian dance this Friday" Near said before seeing Mello trying to say "What?."

-----

"Matt how could they!" Mello screamed at 2:00 AM in the bedroom he shared with Matt. "I don't want to go to that dance in Friday!""How could L do that?" "He knows I hate dances!" "Matt are you asleep?!" "WAKE UP!" Mello screamed "Well then don't go" Matt said with a voice that showed how tired he was. "No I have to go! If not my reputation will fall apart!" Mello said worried "But I don't have a partner and that is worse than not going!" Mello shouted. "I already have a partner" Matt said uninterested in what Mello was saying. Mello suddenly stopped shouting when he said Matt say that. "And who are you going with?" Mello asked Matt. "With Linda" Matt said happily "I have managed to get a partner before you and do you know what Mello? I think that now all the girls will have a partner by now" Matt said before falling asleep completely. "What?" Mello shouted before going to his bed "What will I do now?" He asked to himself before falling asleep.

----

Near woke up at 5:30 AM "I'll go and get the Victorian clothes that I will wear even if I don't have a partner" He thought. He went to Roger's room. "Roger? Can I go in?" Near asked "Yes" Roger answered. Near went in the room. "I want suitable clothes for me to wear in Friday's dance" He said. One second later Roger went to the cupboard that was in his room and got out a completely white suit with some gold lines and a white mask with gold lines near its borders that would cover half of his face. It had a 19th century style. "I like it" Near said as he got hold of the clothes "Thanks Roger" Near said as he went to his room.

Roger smiled. He had a black suit he had for Mello. Few minutes later he heard some knocks on the door "Come in" Roger said. Then he saw Mello come in with a worried face "Can you give some clothes that I can wear in Friday?" Mello asked. Roger smiled and got out the black suit that had a style that was similar to the clothes that were worn by the men in the 18th century. "Thanks Roger" Mello said as he got hold of the clothes and the mask and went to his room. "Maybe this hasn't been a bad idea at all" Roger thought.

----

"I'm going with Linda" Matt said when he had finished putting on his red 19th century like suit. Mello looked up at Matt "You should see yourself!" He said "You look so funny!" Mello said containing his laughs. Matt looked offended for a moment before getting off his goggles and putting on the mask. "Are you sure that you aren't going to the dance Mello?" Matt asked "No, I won't go" Mello said. "Well then goodbye!" "Bye!" Mello said. And just then, when Matt left the room, Mello got a suitcase that he hided underneath his bed. He opened it and got out his 18th century like black suit. "As long as nobody knows that I'm there everything is fine" he told to himself as he put on the suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance

Near slowly opened the door that would lead him to the room where the dance was. He was sure that nobody would recognize him thanks to the mask and also, who would think that Near would go to the dance? Nobody could imagine Near dancing. As he took a step in he noticed that everyone looked at him. He heard a girl with a blue dress say "Wow he's so handsome!" followed by a "Hey I am your partner!" said by a boy with a half angry tone of voice, Near noticed that he had red hair in a red suit. He took some more steps and looked at everybody. Just as he had imagined everybody had a partner and he was alone. "Great" He thought as he went to a chair to sit down.

Some moments later he heard a masked man say "Well lets let the dance begin!" Near immediately identified that man as Roger, his voice was so recognizable. Then there were screams that said "Yes!" and the music started to play. Every single person in the room started to dance with his/her partner and Near noticed that there was only one person left that didn't have a partner. He had on a black 18th century like black suit with a mask that was decorated by blue or purple lines. Near couldn't tell which colour it was. The thing that someone would first notice when they looked at that person were his eyes, that had a cold blue colour and then you would look at his blonde (a bit) long hair. He smelled a bit like chocolate.

The person started going towards Near and when he got to where Near was he said "Would you dance with me?" Near could only reply "Yes". As they went to dance Near felt Roger's cold stare on their back. "Does he know who he is?" Near asked himself.

----

Mello looked at his dance partner. His grey eyes were so pretty and familiar. He thought that he had seen some eyes like those, but he couldn't remember of who they were. The hair of his partner was white like snow and combined perfectly with his skin, which was very pale. Then his suit was white with some golden lines on the mask and the rest of the suit. Mello felt his heart skip a heartbeat when his partner grabbed his right hand and his waist and they started dancing at the rhythm of the waltz that was playing.

It was not long when the other people started changing of partners. Everything was quick, so quick that the next thing that Mello knew was that he was dancing with Matt. "At least he doesn't know who I am" Mello thought relieved.

A few changes later Mello ended up with a man with black-raven hair and some dark marks bags beneath his eyes and a slight smell of sugar. The man had a completely black suit and a mask that covered his whole face. He also didn't walk straight. On the next change of partners Mello ended up again with Near, just when a romantic sonata started playing.

"I'm again with you" Mello heard his partner say "Yes, indeed" Mello answered. That voice sounded so familiar but from who was it! Mello spent some seconds with that thought on mind until he was brought back to reality when he felt his partner getting closer and closer to him. He was going to protest, but then Mello remembered that it was the romantic sonata playing. He looked at his partners eyes and he felt a slight blush trying to show on his face. He tried to stop it but it was impossible. "Sure he has seen it" Mello thought worried.

The sonata seemed to last mere seconds even thought Mello knew that it had been about 5 minutes long. Just before his partner left him and started to dance with another person when a new song started to play he felt some lips on his own. "Vanilla" Mello thought before thinking "Wait he kissed me?!". He blushed greatly and he could have sworn that his face was as red as Matt's hair.

----

Near pressed his lips against his partner before the song changed and therefore the partners changed. When he did it he noticed that his partner did not only smell of chocolate but also tasted like chocolate. When he separated his lips from his partner's he saw Roger smiling and a mysterious man with dark bags below his eyes grinning. "Why are they smiling? Did they know his identity and also his partner's identity? Near thought about it as he danced with his new partner. Near knew what he would do when the Victorian dance finished. The best thing was that he was 90% chances that he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance

"Watari, did you see that?" L asked "Yes L" Watari answered. "Near kissed Mello! I wonder how they will react when he finds out that he kissed Near!" "That's a good question, sir" Watari said as he observed L look interested at Mello and then at Near, one at a time.

----

Mello looked at the big clock that was hung high up the walls of the room "9:58 PM!" Mello thought horrified "Matt said that he would be back at 10:00 PM!"Mello separated from his current partner and went out of the room walking slowly, to avoid suspicions, but when he got out of the room he went running to his room. "I won't make it! I won't make it!" Mello thought. As soon as he entered his room he got off the clothes he had weared during the dance and then hided them under his bed, inside the suitcase he had hided them the previous days and then he put on his normal clothes and then he grabbed a chocolate bar and lied on his bed. Just then Matt entered the room.

"Hi Mello!" Matt said as he entered the room. "Hi!" Mello said. "It was awesome!" Matt said jumping up and down. "Was your date with Linda good?" Mello asked. "It wasn't bad, a bit boring actually" Matt said "But hey there were these two guys dancing together and they were awesome! Also the one that was dressed in black was so cute!" Matt said smiling while jumping. "C-cute?!" Mello said in a quiet scream. "Yes! So cute!" Matt said even happier. While Matt continued talking about how marvelous the guy in black was Mello could only think "He liked me! No way! What will happen to me if he knows it was me?"

"Hey Mel I'm going play videogames, want to play?" Matt asked "No Matt" Mello answered "Ok" Matt said.

----

Near stood quietly in front of the door of the room that Matt and Mello shared. "I can't do it if Matt is with Mello" Near thought as he went away to give Roger the costume he had worn in the dance.

When Near arrived at Roger's office he noticed that Roger looked at him with a strange face. "He knows who the other person was" Near thought. "If it was Mello, does he know?" Near thought. Just then he bumped into Mello.

"What are you doing here?" Near asked Mello "Chocolate" Mello said as he went on. "He smells of chocolate" Near thought. "What is this feeling I have now?" Near thought as he touched his chest.

----

Mello went back to his room munching a bar of chocolate "Why did Near smell of vanilla" he asked himself "Is it possible that he was…" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a piano play "River Flows in you". "A love song?! Who plays it?" Mello asked himself while he went running to the room where the piano was. He was quite surprised to see Near playing.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked Near. "Nothing" He responded when he turned to where Mello was standing. "That is a lie" Mello thought as he looked at Nears eyes "His eyes have emotion in them" He thought "That is strange". "Wait I can use this moment to prove my theory" Mello thought.

Just then Mello started walking towards Near and sat beside him and then hugged him. He felt Near's heart miss a beat plus he got tense. "Maybe he was the one I danced with" Mello thought.

Mello was quite surprised when he felt his lips meet with Near's for few seconds. When Near and himself parted Mello said "Vanilla" at the same time as Near said "Chocolate". "Are you the one I danced with?" Near asked. "Yes" Mello said. "So then you were the guy dressed in white" Mello said "Yes" Near answered.

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room for one minute when suddenly Near said "Don't be angry Mello, but I think that…"

----

Matt listened carefully to Near "…I love you" Near finished saying. "I love you too" Mello said before kissing Near passionately. Matt was paralyzed. "Mello loves Near and they danced together?" Matt asked himself.

----

Near and Mello kissed each other for half a minute. They were happy because of what they had just done. And the best thing was that no one had seen them and therefore no one would ever tell that to the rest of the people in the orphanage. But Matt didn't think the same. "I wonder what Linda will think about this" Matt thought.

The next day everyone in Wammy's House knew that Mello and Near loved each other.


End file.
